slablandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bug Boys
The bug boys are three insect boys which can be encountered in the Plains at night. The muscular moth boy may only be encountered after one has chosen to attract one of the bug boys. Appearance Mothboy "At first it seems as if the only light comes from the faint, tiny stars, but soon enough your eyes adjust to the dark and you detect the faint shape of a lithe figure hovering a few inches off the ground. Although it's a moonless night, you can make out a pair of wings protruding from the shape's back, and judging by the shape of the winged figure, you guess it's a boy. His wings are quite large, reaching nearly all the way down his back, and hook in and out delicately like the wings of an emperor moth. Delicate feathery antennae curve from his head, parting his pale brown hair. Long eyelashes of the same color frame large, dark eyes. A delicate ruff of fuzz collars his neck and a similar material forms small shorts, although you get the feeling that they might not be natural." Firefly boy "As you watch, you are soon able to detect the faint shape of a lithe boy hovering a few inches of the ground. The light flashes again, illuminating his body. In fact, it's his light, coming from a small, insect-like abdomen which curves over his petite butt. A pair of thin, black antenna curve from his head, delicately striped with yellow. His hair is short and dark, blending in with the night sky. Large black eyes slitted with yellow gaze from his feminine face. A pair of tiny, elongated wings flutter constantly, keeping him above the ground. Although it's dark, you're fairly sure they're translucent. He looks rather dejected, as it seems there's no response to his display of lights." Mothman "At first it seems as if the only light comes from the tiny stars, but soon enough your eyes adjust to the dark and you're able to detect the faint shape of a muscular man walking through the field. Although it's dark, you can see a pair of wings protruding from his back, and guess he must be somehow related to mothboys that you've seen before. They're quite large, reaching nearly all the way down his back, and curve in and out delicately to form a perfect replica of the wings of a Regal moth. Thick feathery antennae curve from his head, parting his dark brown hair. Long eyelashes of the same color frame his large, dark eyes. A delicate ruff of fuzz collars his neck, and a thick goatee covers his chin. He is clad in an open vest that reveals his heavily muscled chest and knee-length shorts of a delicate material. They remind you of some sort of silk, and you wonder if he might have made them himself." Gender Preference The moth boy and firefly boy have no gender preference, however the muscular moth boy will only appear for male players. Notes The bug boys are not hostile and will not attack the player, while their female counterparts, the Bug Girls, are and can be fought as mobs. If the player does not have knowledge of magic, they can use wild magic to attract one of the bug boys. However this will increase the player's corruption. Category:FPC Content Category:MPC Content Category:Plains Content